Cattle squeeze chute and head gate assemblies commonly incorporate cattle squeezing side walls which pivot at their lower ends. Such assemblies also commonly incorporate head gate jaws which inwardly pivot for cattle neck holding and which outwardly pivot in order to form an open cattle releasing doorway. Such common squeeze chute and head gate combinations undesirably form and present a blank or dead end channel which cattle hesitantly enter, and such combinations are typically excessively mechanically complex and are excessively bulky.
The instant inventive calf handling apparatus solves or ameliorates the problems, defects, and deficiencies discussed above, by providing a forwardly pivoting squeeze chute wall which multiply functions as a calf holding member, as a calf guiding “V” channel defining member, and as a calf releasing member.